I'm not leaving you
by Getting-That-Aobooty
Summary: Koujaku visits Aoba, his childhood friend. Aoba finds out a secret which Koujaku was carrying with him for a long time. TAGS: One shot, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, DMMd, KoujakuxAoba.


Don't leave me

'Where the hell are you?' Aoba smiles as he sees the text message he got. He's on his way to pick up Koujaku, his childhood friend. Secretly, Aoba likes the older man. A lot. But Koujaku doesn't know.

'I'm right outside the station. Hurry up, it's freezing!' He replies. A few moments later, he sees the tall, slender man come out of the big doors. Aoba brings his hands to his mouth and starts yelling. "Kou-chan! Here!" He waves. Koujaku turns around and starts walking up to him. He drops his bags and pulls Aoba in for a hug.

"Aoba… I missed you.." The blue-haired man giggles and looks up. He looks at Koujaku's eyes and smiles.

"I missed you too, Kou-chan." He replies.

He grabs a few bags and puts his free arm around Koujaku's shoulder. "So, let's go to my apartment!" Koujaku grabs Aoba's hand, and their fingers automatically intertwine. They walked like this ever since they were friends, and Aoba never really thought anything of it. It kind of became.. Natural. As they walk, hand in hand, they talk about Koujaku's new home. "It's not really big, but it's nice. I like it, but it would be perfect if you'd live there as well.." Aoba giggles again.

* * *

They stand still in front of a building. "Ah , still the same apartment?" Koujaku smiles at the nostalgia. Aoba nods. "My grandmother is sleeping in a hotel. She thought we might want to be alone." Koujaku grins and follows his friend inside.

They drop the bags and Koujaku sits down on Aoba's couch. He opens his arms and Aoba hugs him. Koujaku allows him to curl op on his lap. Aoba looks up at Koujaku. This all seems so normal. Koujaku places his hand on Aoba's head and softly starts petting his hair. The man cringes a bit, but then relaxes under the trusted touch of his best friend. He sighs and leans his head on Koujaku's chest.

"Kou-chan.. I missed you so much.." Koujaku lets his chin rest on Aoba's head and then places his lips on the blue hair. Aoba enjoys it. He had seriously missed the loving touch of his friend. Koujaku smiles. "Aoba.." Koujaku looks at the man, thinking about when he left him. Aoba was so upset.. He stood there, sobbing, waving his childhood friend and crush goodbye, not knowing he'd return. Koujaku's heart broke when he saw Aoba like that.

"Ao.. I'll never leave you. I can stay here. I won't make you sad anymore." Aoba looks at him.

"Would you really do that? Leave your house and girlfriend behind like that?" Koujaku grins.

"I don't have a girlfriend. And you're way more important than anyone. Just tell me if you want me to stay!"

"Kou.. I can't ask that from you." Aoba replies, blushing. Even if Koujaku does have a girlfriend, he sure does have a lot of girls who like him. Aoba feels himself get jealous, but he calms down when he realizes that it's not them but him lying in the tough man's arms.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Aoba asks. "I.. I already like someone else, but.. I don't think that person loves me the same way.." Aoba's heart feels like it's being torn in half when he hears that. He stays strong, however, and hides his true emotions as he replies: "She must be very nice, then. You should go for it, you never know." Koujaku smiles a bit sad. "It's not that simple. It's not just anybody. And also, it's not a girl.." Aoba lets out a soft gasp. He had never doubted Koujaku's sexual preferences. He always thought the man was straight. He feels a hand under his chin. Koujaku lifts Aoba's head up a bit, forcing him to look in his eyes. The blue haired boy's heart starts beating faster as he suddenly becomes painfully aware of the situation. Two gay men, childhood friends, sitting like they do..

"K.. Kou-chan.." A faint smile appears on the man's face. "Aoba.." He whispers, right before their lips touch. Aoba freezes, not knowing how to react to this. "K-Kou!" He mutters. The man pulls away, pushing Aoba off of his lap. He brings his hand to his lips, touching the place where Aoba's lips were. He's blushing heavily as he quickly stands up, looking at the floor.

"I.. I'm so sorry Aoba.. I should have known you didn't-" Aoba pulls the stuttering man back on the couch, hugging him and crawling back onto his lap. "Eh?" Koujaku looks confused. "Idiot.. I've loved you, even before you left me. Don't you dare do that to me again!" Aoba yells, tears in his eyes. He leans back a bit, and places his lips on Koujaku's again. Now Koujaku is frozen, but he moves again as Aoba's hands reach his back. All this time, they had been holding themselves in, fantasizing about what could be.

"Ah.. K-Kou.. Careful, my hair.. Ah!" Koujaku is petting Aoba's head as he kicks off his shoes and lays down with Aoba still sitting on his lap. Aoba kicks his shoes out as well, but as he tries to lay down next to Koujaku, the man grabs his arm. "Eh? Wh-" Koujaku pulls and Aoba falls over, landing on him. Koujaku smiles and they kiss again.

"Kou… How long will you stay?"

"Just tell me if you want me to leave." Aoba smiles.

"Not ever. Don't leave. Live here, with me!" Koujaku smiles brighter and he kisses Aoba's forehead.

"As you wish, my prince." He replies, making Aoba giggle again.

They lay there, kissing, and they eventually relax. It's not long before Aoba falls asleep with a happy look on his face, as Koujaku softly strokes his hair.

* * *

When Aoba wakes up, he notices that Koujaku is still petting his hair. Without opening his eyes, he asks: "Harder?" Koujaku does as he asks. Aoba looks surprised. He touches his hair, pinches and pulls it, but he doesn't feel anything.

"Ah.. Kou.." He mumbles. "Will you cut my hair for me?" Koujaku agrees, and a few moments later Aoba sits in front of him. "Are you sure about this? Won't it hurt?" Aoba smiles and guides the hairdresser's hand to his hair. As the man starts cutting Aoba's hair hesitantly, he feels the feather light touch of hairs on his shoulders. When he looks in the mirror, he smiles. His long hair is now just above his shoulders.

"It's perfect. Thank you." He says, kissing his lover. "It suits you. You look amazing." Koujaku replies, kissing him back. "But why didn't it hurt?" He asks, curious. Aoba's answer is short, yet is has an amazing impact on Koujaku.

"I found true love."


End file.
